muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Sesame album oddities Hey, did we ever decide what to do with stuff like this? I know you've been busy, but if you're free, give me a call tomorrow night. I just wanna say hey. — Scott (talk) 03:48, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Come Together Have you seen the Come Together sketch? — Scott (talk) 00:54, 10 October 2006 (UTC) Commercials I like the way you're working through Commercials, subcategorizing (which also takes care of the on-ging edit war between you and Scott over mixing cats and subcats in that area). On international commercials, should we add the country in parentheses, like we do with every other international thing? I'm inclined to say no, since some, like the BMW ads, aired in more than one country, which makes it messy. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:14, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, that was the idea, to deal with the subcat problem. I also think no country for the international commercials, on account of there's only seven so far, and who cares. We actually don't do it with Category:International Muppet Books, and probably some others... -- Danny (talk) 20:16, 9 October 2006 (UTC) ::Point. Also, is it worth seperating out promos, like Disney Channel Bumpers, TGIF, or the Muppet Wizard of Oz stuff, or just leave them as is? There's not too many of those either. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:21, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, good thought. I'd say yeah, let's separate them, cause they're a different deal. What would the category be? -- Danny (talk) 20:23, 9 October 2006 (UTC) Are you sure ? Danny are you sure the correction you made for Muppet Show 1: Fotograffen Kommer! and Muppet Show 1: Full rulle med Mupparna are correct. My copy of the comic says Jenny Craven and not Jenny Raven. I can also see that the collectible guide over at MC has the author as Jenny Craven http://www.muppetcentral.com/collectibles/muppets/comics.shtml. Rytter 12:29, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :I'm sorry, you're right! I got my info from Kermitage -- I guess they're really unreliable. I'll change it back! -- Danny (talk) 12:36, 8 October 2006 (UTC) Linit Say, have you seen the Linit spots, or just going from Karen Falk's lists? Since an actress named Jenny O'Hara was easy to find, and the timeline fits. Be nice to compare images if possible, but in this case, while there probably are other Jenny O'Hara's somewhere, I feel comfortable making an assumption since we do have a definite name. So hooray for the humans! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:13, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :That looks like her to me! -- Danny (talk) 02:21, 8 October 2006 (UTC) ::Hooray! Well, I just made a page for her. Another commercial actor has a home. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:41, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :::Marvelous. I love it. What a face! -- Danny (talk) 03:34, 8 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh! She was on Boston Legal with William Shatner and Candice Bergen! ::::By the way -- welcome back image:tongue.gif — Scott (talk) 04:19, 8 October 2006 (UTC) Attention Hey, Danny! I know you're not back yet, but when you do, it might be worth looking at the Attention stuff. I'm glad we have it, but in some cases, I'm concerned it's becoming a graveyard. Also, way back, you cautioned Scott and I about letting our own personal interests dictate what gets tagged, and that's sort of happening with some articles (i.e. Sesamestreet.com). It's not necessarily a problem, since I guess it doesn't hurt and they're sectioned off. On the other hand, the category's been around five months now, so it might be worth just sort of examining what's in there, what gets attention and what doesn't, to see how to better deal with some of it. Not to rush the process, but like we do with a lot of things on the Wiki, see how to make it better. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:35, 6 October 2006 (UTC) MuppetZine Stuff I recently removed a dead link from Bill Barretta's page to his MuppetZine interview. It's a nice (and rare) interview with Bill and its a shame its no longer avalible. Is it possible to put some of the exclusive MuppetZine stuff (like the interviews) on the wiki (similar to how we handle transcripts or similar to the MuppetFest Memories you re-published here) so we could reference them in articles and fans could enjoy and learn from them? I know you're busy, and if it a matter of time and formatting I'd be happy to help with that. -- Brad D. (talk) 19:19, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :Absolutely, I'd be thrilled if somebody put up anything & everything from MuppetZine. (Well, almost anything. Not the stuff that makes me look stupid.) I don't have time for it right now, but I know some other folks have old MZ's... -- Danny (talk) 20:25, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::Where do we want to put that stuff? Something like Category:Original Articles? — Scott (talk) 23:09, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :::That seems like an awkward title to me, especially since technically, the Wiki is full of "original articles" in a sense. How about simply Category:MuppetZine? It would be limiting the category, true, but I'm not sure what other sort of "original articles" would be used in this case, unless we decide to use only the interview pieces, in which case "Original Interviews" would work for me. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:17, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I really don't want to limit it just to MuppetZine. We could potentially get permission from other sources to reprint stuff. MuppetZine is too specific, and its contents too varied, even the stuff being taken from MuppetZine. — Scott (talk) 23:22, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Aha. I still dislike "Original Articles," unless there's a very clear definition. If that's the case, I'd actually prefer "Reprinted Articles." "Original" to some extent implies the creation of new interview or opinion pieces specifically for the Wiki. Which I guess could happen, but I don't know if we really want to go there, not now anyway. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:29, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::I like "Categoy:Reprinted Articles" (we would need a rule to prevent having articles without the original author's permission. And maybe like transcripts a leader paragraph to give a reason and significance for having it here). Also it would also prevent just some random fan from posting a personal fan editorial on the Wiki - it would have to be published somewhere prior and have a purpose to the wiki. We could include interviews, reviews, or press releases that aren't easy to linked to or access outside the wiki for reference purpose (like transcripts) – but would just have to have watch it as to not get the copyright police after us (not to mention the internal moral distress of hosting someone elses work behind their back). -- Brad D. (talk) 23:35, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::I think it would help if we had some idea of what we wanted to reprint. The Bill Barretta interview is the obvious one, plus the Jerry Juhl and the Jim Lewis interviews (although they're not really that great). Is there anything else in the MZs that's worth being on the wiki? -- Danny (talk) 23:36, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::(Brad and I just posted over each other.) If we're talking about reviews, then actually I think it would be best to post excerpts of reviews on the article page about that production. I've been thinking about doing that anyway at some point. ::::::::For example, on The Muppet Christmas Carol page, have a heading that says "Reviews", and then some interesting excerpts from reviews. A couple lines from The New York Times, a couple lines from People, a paragraph from The Washington Post. That would be interesting and very wiki-worthy. ::::::::If we also want to add to that a paragraph from MuppetZine, Tough Pigs, Muppet Central or some other fanzine/fansite, then I think that's cool too. We could separate the pro reviews from the fan reviews, or just have them both under the same heading. -- Danny (talk) 23:40, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::::I agree with everything Brad said; the category name and the specifics which should define it. — Scott (talk) 23:52, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::As far as reviews go, I've been wanting to do some of that (and eventually, create a stand-alone Sesame Street Criticism article, and so on). Thanks to Brad's dandy new Quote template (which really should be mentioned on current events, with a definition of how it works), I've experimented on Big Bird in Japan (which I realized today was a pretty weak page). A semi-longish excerpt, but it's pretty much the only full print review I've found to date, and I think it works. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:59, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::::That's wonderful, and the quotes make it better. By the way, I can't believe he referred to Big Bird as "it". What a bitch. -- Danny (talk) 00:55, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Oil Slick Also, see Talk:American Standard Oil. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:54, 2 October 2006 (UTC) To Do List Request For your to do list. I know you're busy with rambunctious school kids and all, but when you get a chance, take a lok at Henson Film Actors Notes, if it's possible you can help with a couple of those; either by confirming whether or not the woman in the Baker Films image is the same one in the La Choy ad, identified by Karen Falk as Saralou Cooper, or checking with K. F. about these folks next time you get a chance. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:18, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Deletions Hi! I know it doesn't happen often, but just a reminder, if there's "nothing that can't be said" on another page, try to merge it first. I had to fiddle around with the redirects and history to add the info on King Goshposh's grandaddy to The Land of Tinkerdee, since I no longer have my notes on the subject. By the way, Royal Crown Cola is wonderful now! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:53, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :And nevermind, I see you just added a detailed synopsis, including even more details. I should have known, but I'm too tired. Sorry! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:54, 1 October 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, sorry -- I was in the middle of fixing up Tinkerdee, Rufus, Muppy and the whole mess. :) -- Danny (talk) 02:05, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Walla Walla Walt Kelly Yay! I couldn't find a decent picture of Walt Kelly online, and was thinking I'd have to hunt through my books to scan one. I'm still pretty sure there was another Okefenokee reference somewhere in Muppet history. Still, the page now looks great, visually. I'm on a references kick today, so thanks for the help! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:41, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, that page is awesome. Well done, as always! I like that you're stealthily building up the McCarthy page, too. I just found those pictures in a Google Images search... Google has everything. -- Danny (talk) 20:42, 30 September 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, and I'm trying to gradually increase Disney connections. There's never been a direct reference to Walt Disney, but there's a lot of overlap in artists/actors, and several direct references outside of things like Pinocchio (a sticker of the animated Robin Hood is on a notebook in Labyrinth, Dinosaurs lampooned The Little Mermaid, etc.). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:46, 30 September 2006 (UTC) Logoboy Just thought you should know that the user you welcomed here is the same user you blocked here. As far as I'm concerned, he's banned on all wikis, but for communities this large, I'll let you make your own decisions on how or whether to enforce that, but please be aware that he has consistently created sockpuppets in order to add irrelevant content and huge numbers of copyrighted logos across dozens on wikis. Angela (talk) 09:59, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for the heads-up! We've banned him now. I didn't realize it was the same guy. -- Danny (talk) 16:01, 30 September 2006 (UTC) Land of the Tinkerdee Do you remember if that was Rufus who was featured in this? Or was it the same puppet with a different name? While I'm on the subject, do you have any more notes from that weekend? This article could use em. — Scott (''talk'') 22:02, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :Also, take a look at Talk:Muppy when you get a sec. — Scott (''talk'') 22:22, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::Sure. I couldn't do it last night, but I'll look at my stuff when I get home tonight. -- Danny (talk) 12:44, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, that was Rufus! I'll add some stuff to those pages... -- Danny (talk) 12:12, 28 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Great, thanks! How about the bit about Rufus being Muppy's predecessor? I quoted your addition at Talk:Muppy. — Scott (''talk'') 13:48, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives Nice to see you again too! hi! nice seeing you again too. how are you? I've been busy lately. I'll borrow more Sesame Street videos from library (for my son) soon, so that I can help out to add articles. You're really a great Wiki admin, very hospitable and helpful! I really should learn from you about that. BTW I'm planning to be in the US in January 2007 for vacation, in San Diego to be exact, are you anywhere near there? If so, hope that we can meet up, i'd introduce you to my son and husband Chaerani 19:28, 1 October 2006 (UTC)